Kohana Michiko
Name: Kohana Michiko Player: Alysanthia Breed: Homid Tribe: Stargazers Nature: Caregiver Demeanor: Traditionalist Concept: A geshia out of her time. Birthday: April 5, 1990 Blood Type: AB -Discription- Standing at 5'1" Kohana is always seen in kimonos of the highest quality made from the silk harvested from her family's farm. Proof that she hardly goes outside her skin is a soft pale color and the scent of plum blossoms follow where ever she goes. Kohana's hair is pitch black with the barest hint of a natural dark brown highlight, when not pulled up into intrict buns it falls down in thick waves down to the small of her back, always parted down the middle her bangs frame her face. Her eyes are a oddity due to her pure breed heritage, one eye a bright pine green while the other a soft grey, on her chest she bares the mark of her great-great-grandfather known as in english 'He Who Leaps to the Stars' one of the brave garou that faced off against a rival pack and wanted to steal their land during the waring years of Japan. -Attributes- Strenght: 1 Dexerity: 2 Stamina: 2 Chrisma: 3 Manipulation: 1 Appearance: 4( Ethereal ) Perception: 2 Intelligence: 2 Wits: 2 -Abilities- Alertness: 1 Athletics: 2 Brawl: 1 Dodge: 2 Empathy: 2 Expression: 1 Intimidation: 1 Intuition: 2 Streetwise: 1 Subterfuge: 1 Animal Ken: 2 Crafts: 3 Drive: 1 Firearms: 1 Leadership: 1 Melee: 1 Performance: 4 (Dancing) Stealth : 1 Survival: 1 Bureaucracy: 1 Computer: 1 Enigmas: 1 Investigation: 1 Law: 1 Linguistics: 3 Medicine: 2 Occult: 2 Politics: 1 Science: 1 -Advantages- Pure Breed: 4 (Great-Great-Granddaughter of the pack's first Alpha.) Resources: 3 Equipment:1 Empathic Healing: 1 Soothe the Spirit: The healer absorbs minor bruises, simple depression and grief. She can heal damage of the Bruised Health Level. Her own body recovers in about a day. -Merits- Feral Apperance: 1 point -Background Story- Kohana was born in the early spring of April, her mother considered this a sign and named her daughter after the beautiful plum blossoms blooming from the trees. Life for the young girl was a easy one, living in Nagoya, Japan she spent most of her youth on her family's compound playing with her five older brothers. Knowing of her heritage Kohana was used to large wolves roaming through out the farm helping in gathering the silk from the worms, the Michiko Silk Farm being one of top sucessful silk farms in the area the Ookami-Ake-Hoshi pack thanked Gaia daily for their blessing and bussines. As she grew older Kohana noticed that her brothers where slowly going through their change, the elders Ishi and Nisei having already gone through their rites and claimed their pack names. All to soon was she looking forward to her experiance, but as she grew older Kohana saddly never went through her change, her father and grandmother consoling her saying that not all was gifted with Gaia's blessing like her brothers but that she also held a high honor in the pack eyes. Under the advice of her grandparents Kohana was enlisted in more tradional classes than the other girls in the area, learning the ways of geisha from her grandmother and a tutor she quickly mastered the art of fan dancing, tradional tea cermonies, and playing the shamisen. Little did she know that her family was raising her to be the perfect bride, intending to marry off their only daughter to the pack with the highest offer or was a pure breed, after her brother Kohaku told her such things it broke the poor girls heart yet she continued to learn what her family wanted, not wanting to dishonor their wishes. A few months later she learned that they needed a onvoy to travel to the west, to learn and befriend their brothern in the states. Quickly offering herself for the mission she pleaded with her father, grandfather, and the pack alpha saying it would be easier for them to trust her than a garou outsider.